This invention relates generally to desktop computer terminals and is particularly directed to an arrangement for mounting a detachable keyboard adjacent to a video display in a portable computer terminal.
Desktop computer terminals generally include a video display device suoh as a cathode ray tube (CRT) and a multi-key keyboard positioned within a single, compact chassis. Also located within the chassis may be a disc drive mechanism for the storage and recall of data and/or computer terminal operating instructions. The tendency today is toward denser packaging and reduced size, enhanced ruggedness for use in a wide variety of environments, and greater operator flexibility in using the computer terminal. These factors, as well as others, have given rise to the portable computer terminal.
The portable computer terminal is characterized as being rugged, compact and adaptable. In order to provide increased operator flexibility, the keyboard is frequently detachable from the computer terminal housing within which the CRT is located to provide a remote operating capability. Other portable computer terminal arrangements, while not providing a detachable keyboard, permit the keyboard to be displaced between a first, use position and a second, nonuse or stored position. For enhanced portability, the computer terminal in the stored configuration should provide protection for the various components thereof, should offer a rugged and compact configuration, and should prevent accidental or inadvertent actuation or operation of the keyboard control elements. To date, no single portable desktop computer configuration has been able to provide all of the aforementioned desirable attributes, as prior art arrangements have been characterized as being overly complex and thus expensive, unreliable and susceptible to damage, and unable to provide both a stable multi-position keyboard arrangement as well as a detachable keyboard capability.
The present invention is intended to overcome the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a pivoting mount for a detachable, low profile keyboard particularly adapted for use in a portable, desktop video display-equipped computer terminal. The pivoting keyboard mount provides for the secure positioning of the keyboard adjacent to the video display in either a raised, stored position or a lowered, use position and permits the keyboard to be completely detached from the video display unit for remote operation of the computer terminal.